


impressions

by starscrumbling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrumbling/pseuds/starscrumbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truth or dare, pretty boy."<br/>Adrien pursed his lips. "Dare," he says after a moment. Alya literally squeals.<br/>She looks ready to say something, but after a quick conference with Nino, Alya pouts and turns back to the blond boy.<br/>A wicked smile replaced the pout.<br/>"Give Marinette your best Chat Noir impression."</p>
            </blockquote>





	impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my mind for awhile

They were supposed to be studying. Instead, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were laying on Marinette's bedroom floor, playing a game of truth or dare. 

Marinette, after finally giving up on trying to coax her friends back to their school books, was sitting on her chaise knitting a soft looking pair of mittens. Whenever she heard a loud laugh or groan she glanced up, but her attention was mainly on the project in front of her. 

Adrien's eyes kept making their way to his tiny friend. He was watching the way her brow furrowed when she made a mistake (which didn't happen often) and the tiny smile that she made when she finished a particularly difficult looking loop.   He really just wanted to sit next to her and brush the stray pieces of hair out of her bluebell eyes. 

Alya's voice jolted him out of his tiny fantasy.

"Hello? Earth to Adrien!" the girl across from him said, waving her hands in front of his face. From her smirk, Adrien could tell his secret, stolen looks at Matinette weren't as secret as he'd thought. 

Adrien sheepishly grinned at Alya. "Yes?" he said, as politely as possible. 

Alya sighed dramatically. She threw hands hands in the air, as if to say, _why me?_  

"Truth or dare, pretty boy."

Adrien pursed his lips. "Dare," he says after a moment. Alya literally squeals. 

She looks ready to say something, but Nino taps her shoulder and she turns to face him. After a quick conference with her boyfriend, Alya pouts and turns back to the blond boy.

A wicked smile replaces the pout as the redheaded girl prepares her worst.

"Give Marinette your best Chat Noir impression."

Adrien inwardly smiles. _If only they knew._ Not wanting to disappoint his friends, the model stands up and makes his way over to Marinette on the chaise. 

She didn't seem to notice Adrien's presence. He sitting silently next to her, he flashes his still-on-the-floor friends a Chat-like smirk. He leans down so his mouth is by her ear.

"You look _purr_ fect, m'lady," Adrien whispers. He tries to brush some hair away from her eyes when a finger lands on his nose and pushes him away. 

"Not today, _Chaton."_

 Adrien Agreste stops abruptly. He _knows_ that voice. He hears it almost every night.

It dawns on her two seconds later. Eyes wide, she turns her head to face her classmate, her crush, her friend, her… Chat? 

The face she meets resembles the colour of a tomato. His gorgeous, green eyes stare back at her. They pair say nothing, realisation on their faces as they comprehend what just happened. 

Adrien manages a small, whispered statement. 

"After all this time, my _purr_ incess." 

Marinette groans and shoves Adrien off the chaise. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short and wrote it in twenty minutes, so I apologise for any mistakes. I'm also going to actually start posting my work on here


End file.
